Vanity Fair 2012
by giggles-in-july
Summary: COMPLETE: A short story how Rebecca Sharp from the novel VANITY FAIR would probably be in today's society – how she tries to climb up in the ranks of high-society and her searching  for wealth.


Hey, guys... Thanks for clicking on this story :) Maybe it was just a mistake but thanks nontheless ;P  
>So, this is an essay I did for my school portfolio about the book "Vanity Fair" by William Makepeace Thackeray and now I decided to post it online.<br>Well, enjoy! :D

WORDS: ~ 1,200

**~VF2012VF2012VF2012~**

**VANITY FAIR 2012**

_A short story how Rebecca Sharp from the novel VANITY FAIR would probably be in today's society – how she tries to climb up in the ranks of high-society and her searching for wealth._

"Becky, do you really know what you're doing?", Amelia asked her best friend dubiously. She looked in the mirror in front of her, pressed her lips into a thin line and with a tissue whipped the remaining lipstick away.

"Of course I do!", huffed the blonde girl besides Amelia annoyed. "I thought this through to the tiniest detail. I always know what I'm doing, Emmy. You should know that after nearly ten years of friendship."

"Yeah, I know, sorry."

"I do realize you're nervous. But we only get this one chance and if we don't use it, we will regret it forever." Becky raised one plucked eyebrow and shot an irritated look to the brunette woman who has turned to stare at Rebecca in awe.

"You are always so relaxed! How can you stay so calm and level-headed even in the most stressful situations?" Never expecting an answer, Amelia stood up and tried to reach the zipper on her back. "Could you...?" She gestured with one hand to her back and Becky, rolling her eyes, zipped it up. "Thanks. But there's still one thing I don't understand. How did you get the information of the location _and _the invitation?"

Grinning, the blonde woman put on her black four inches high-heels and slipping on her coat she replied with an air of her usual arrogance, "Why, what do you think? Drunk men talk and with a few sweet words they do anything for a woman." Her Cheshire grin widened and her blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "And when said woman also _does _something sweet it's far too easy to gain access to an invitation for two." Becky looked through her bag again to see if she had forgotten anything. "And this security guard was _very _talkative and even more... let's say _responsive _and willing to give me the piece of paper when I asked for it. Nice bodies and beautiful faces do all the tricks in today's world." Her smile grew bitter. She snapped her bag shut and looked quizzically at her dark-haired companion. "Well, are you ready? It's nearly nine thirty and the club opens at ten. Even though we only need half an hour to reach it, I don't want to be late for the party."

**~VF2012VF2012VF2012~**

Rebecca Sharp, orphan, twenty-one years old and already disappointed in life, has a goal. A very great goal. She wants to be a recognised member of high-society.

One thing she has learned already very early in life was never to take anything for granted. There is always a prize. She realized that when she was eleven years old, her mum had deceased recently and she started living with her father in London. He begged his employer, one Miss Pinkerton, who was the headmistress of a very well known (but private) Academy for Young Ladies to let Becky attend it in exchange for teaching French to the younger girls, because Rebecca had lived with her mum in France and was fluently speaking French. Becky hated Miss Pinkerton, which was mutual, and all of the other girls, which was mutual, too. Except with Amelia Sedley she could form a tender bond of friendship over the years, because the brunette girl has a rich family (her father John Sedley owns a very big and wealthy company which imports and exports machines all over the world and her brother Joseph was a high-ranked officer on service – even though just because of his father's riches; he would run if he heard a cannon shot but earns good money) and with her Becky saw a chance to climb up to the higher ranks of high-society. But nobody from Amelia's family moved in this specific social class, so she soon gave up the plan of marrying Joseph.

After Rebecca graduated with eighteen she was determined to become a model but all the model agencies rejected her for various reasons: not pretty enough, not slim enough, not tall enough, wrong eye-shape, too short legs, even one which read too big feet! She couldn't understand but really tried to make herself more beautiful (and fake). She obtained a loan and started to pay for plastic surgery. Amelia was not very enthusiastic about the whole affair but at the end Becky could persuade her to do the same. But even after that she was not very successful and remained unemployed.

Becky knew that she and Amelia were beautiful young women and even when the agencies would not see that, she was determined that the world would. And because of that she ran another path. The path of an IT-Girl. Even if it sounds stupid, it is much easier to become one than to have a career of a top-notch model. You just have to be memorizing on a party with the riches of the rich, be modest and nice, maybe a bit naive and finally snatch a man, whether old or young. Usually the old ones will fall for these charades and Rebecca was an expert in this area. Her plan was to stay in high-society and with a bit of luck she could force a man to marry her because of an illegitimate child. And this party, she thought, would be the perfect opportunity to help reaching her aim.

**~VF2012VF2012VF2012~**

When they finally arrived at the club Rebecca and Amelia were stunned due to so many people who waited to get in. They could even recognise a few of the more famous stars in the crowd, amongst others the brothers Crawley (which were very rich) and two very successful British actors, George Osborne and his best friend William Dobbin. When Amelia spotted Osborne she nearly fainted and clawed her fingers in Rebecca's arm. Since the handsome actor had become famous five years ago Amelia had the most embarrassing crush on him. And even after the press presented his escapades to the public Amelia was firm in her belief that the young man would never do such horrid things as gossip rags claimed to. Rebecca wisely refrained from saying anything to this.

As they finally were at the top of the queue Becky showed the doorman their invitation and – with an approving look – he let the two pretty women in.

It was stunning. Not because of the interior. No, don't get me wrong, it was quite nicely furnished, but the really astounding thing was the number of celebrities! Neither Amelia nor Becky would have thought that there would be so. Many. Famous. People! Even Rebecca was quite stunned but quickly recovered and glanced over the crowd with a calculating look. After a few moments she spotted Osborne and Dobbin and on the table next to them were the brothers Crawley. Becky smiled. She had already decided outside which one she would try to win over. Her gaze settled on Rawdon Crawley and with a predatory stride she walked over to the tables, pulling Amelia with her.

_So, let the fun begin..._,thought Rebecca before she started with the opening phase of her plan for reaching the goal of her life.

**~END~**


End file.
